How does that make you feel
by Hypeduponcoffee
Summary: AU, Aiber dies and gets a do over. He becomes a Freudian Psychologists and how does that turn out. Watch Aiber diagnose and psycho analyse other characters. Misa is first


**Author's Note******

**Hello, This Fic is rated M for the sexual themes included in Freudian psychology among other things. However it is not sexually graphic like an NC-17. If you are not mature enough to handle the perverse nature of this Fic, turn around and go watch Teletubbies, In fact stop searching for rated M fan Fics. **

**Okay now for those who are reading, sorry for that annoying rant its' just that my Fics constantly get reported , by immature readers. On to the important part. This is a Fic about Aiber, who doesn't get to be the main character in many Fics, but I like him so…..he is in this. This is an AU Fic. Aiber dies and God is unhappy with the life he has lead as a conman and Satan doesn't want him, so they give him a chance to live his life over. And guess what career he chooses_ Psychology, to be more specific, Freudian Psychology. Oh and leave some reviews on who he should Psychoanalyze Next. **

**End Authors Note*****

Aiber leaned back on to his chair and peeked at the patient leaning on thecouch from his clip board. His patient just happened to be the stereotypical, bubbly dumb blonde, who sounded as if she had been given helium to suck on. Damn it he thought today was going to be a long day.

"Miss. Amane so why are you here to day?" He asked staring curiously at his patient hoping that she wasn't as obnoxious as she appeared.

" It's Misa Misa please! And I'm here to prove that I'm not stupid!" She replied in the most eccentric manner.

" How about just Misa, and what do you mean to prove you are not stupid?" Aiber was baffled, this girl was just too eccentric and why would some one go to a psychologist to prove you are not stupid.

" Well Ryusaki called me stupid, and I said no, because Misa Misa is a very smart girl" Misa replied sounding so sure of her self.

" And Miss Misa, what do I have to do with this?" Aiber was absolutely confused with Misa's logic, sure this girl was stupid, but he couldn't just say that out loud, as he got money for every minute she stayed there.

" Well my beloved boyfriend Light told me that stupid was a diagnosis, so I am coming here to get diagnosed with smarticleness!" Aiber stared at her funny. Stupidity and Smarticleness or Inteligence are not diagnosis or mental disabilities. Intelligence is something that is not Freudian, in fact it was part of a different field of study. However he could in fact have fun with this and milk her of as much time and money as possible. Aiber loved easy cash.

"First let me ask you a question. Are your boyfriend and this Ryusaki person friends?" Aiber asked with slight curiosity although he probably knew the answer.

" I believe so!" Misa exclaimed. Yup Aiber was so totally right.

" Okay I will do what I can. I will start off with specific test."

"OOH what type of tests are they scary tests!" Misa exclaimed. Damn Aiber knew she was the stupidest thing ever.

" No they are perfectly safe, in fact the first test is an inkblot test" he stated surely shed heard about one of those.

" What is an inkblot test?" He was completely wrong

" I show you pretty pictures and you tell me what they look like" Surely she could understand the simplicity of this.

"Oh that must be the easiest test Misa Misa has taken" He was sure she could understand that. So he reached and pulled out the first one and ….

"Misa what do you think it looks like?" Aiber stared curiously

" Well….. bring it closer…..well it looks like …an… ink blot?" Damn she was good!

" No honey what does the ink blot look like?" Aiber asked trying to remain calm.

" Um it looks like a penis …? I mean is it a penis?" Aiber took a note in his clip board, it said aside from being stupid this girl must be a slut.

"Next picture"

" Um it looks like a pussy" He smacked his head against the clip board.

"Okay Misa the next test is called an IQ test, I am going to leave you in this room alone, I am going to give you a packet , a number two pencil , and a scantron_"

"What ever I've taken a scantron test before." She said trying to sound so intelligent.

"Okay just answer each question and respond as best as you can" and before he left her, he said " okay when you are done just leave the test on my desk and I will email you the results in around a week. Afterwards you are free to leave" And he left

Once she was gone and he ran the scantron and guess what she got….. Aiber was not surprised it was a 75.

2 Weeks later :

"Look Light look at what I got on my IQ test! " a bubbly dumb blonde waived a paper around in the air hoping to show it to her boyfriend.

Light took the paper from Misa and looked at the score a 75 that is practically retarded.

" It's a 75 and a 75 is a C so that must mean that Misa is average so Ryusaki lost since I am not stupid!"

Light tried to hold back a laugh and quietly texted L.


End file.
